


【翔润】行程冲撞

by taiyaki123



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyaki123/pseuds/taiyaki123
Summary: 稍微预警一下有，呃，这是有点无聊没逻辑的狗血也许还有支线剧情以上，裁判长。因为是明星和总裁所以大概和喝奶一样是个系列吧
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】行程冲撞

*  
“......你给我滚下去”  
这是樱井翔这个月第三次在深夜被恋人踢下床。  
松本润紧紧皱着眉毛把自己重新藏在厚重的毛毯下，他本来就怕冷，把樱井翔踢下床失去唯一热源之后房间的温度仿佛又下降了不少，但是他完全没有让樱井翔躺回来的意思，樱井翔从地毯上爬起来，就看到恋人试图将四肢伸到最开霸占双人床的全部。  
现在的松本润完全没有平时看起来那么精致，反而因为厚重的被子盖在他身上形成了不少阻力，他努力在被褥中霸占全部的动作缓慢又沉重，看起来就像是朋友家养尊处优导致动作都有些迟缓的家猫，笨拙的有些可爱。  
不过松本润可不是什么任人饲养的宠物，反过来，打他们认识的第一天开始到现在，松本润从来没有放弃过把樱井翔变成家养的这件事。  
从他还是个在咖啡店的打工仔开始，到顺利入职的这几年，松本润对他说的最多的一句就是“看看你的工资条，不如别再继续工作了，我完全养得起翔君......”  
开始只是心疼樱井翔为了学费在咖啡店里打工太多到有些瘦脱形的关心话语，在樱井翔逐渐稳定了工作也开始健身，逐渐强壮到偶然把松本润用力抱在怀里会让松本润皱着眉喊痛的程度，松本润说这句话的意味已经变成了单纯地在深夜吵醒而带来的不满。  
不过......  
樱井翔朝被褥里探进一只手摸索着，小心地握上松本润纤细的脚踝，对方象征性地动了动没有反抗，樱井翔也就大着胆子继续向上探索，他的手指在黑暗中撑起被褥朝着最上方攀爬着，带着几分暧昧气息抚过大腿，在根部软肉胡乱蹭几下就听到了恋人隐晦不明的哼声——不过现在明显还没到最佳时机。  
樱井翔的手继续向上搂住松本润的腰，铺着一层细嫩脂肪的小腹有些柔软，他忍不住多摸了几下，松本润就有些抗议地哼出声，收回了摊在床上的手臂去推樱井翔，他趁机爬上了床挤进松本润的双腿之间把人搂在怀里，他的手指继续向上划过胸口停在脖颈，手指绕上松本披在肩上的黑发，抱怨一般轻轻扯了几下：“你还真忍心把我踢下去，我可是也快三十了......”  
“我是真的很想知道”松本润却没有乖乖钻进樱井的怀里，他的下巴枕上樱井的肩膀，顺着肌肉线条慢慢下滑重新钻进被子里，樱井翔能感觉到松本微翘的鼻尖顶上自己的小腹，舌面顺着三角地带的耻毛，他的牙齿咬上内裤边缘，在樱井翔期待着他会吻上自己下垂的性器的时候，松本润毫不留情的把被拉扯开很长的内裤边松开，“啪”地打回樱井翔的小腹。  
局势反转，他直起身把樱井压倒，手指圈在底部缓慢向上撸动几下安抚着痛的差点从床上弹跳起来的樱井翔：“你们公司没了你难道还会停止运转？现在可是深夜两点啊！”  
松本润认真抱怨的同时又因为还没太睡醒导致神色还有些慵懒，他的声音也不像平时锐利，有些沙哑的声音因为情绪波动带上几分上挑的尾音，樱井翔停在松本腰上的手下意识虚空抓了抓，似乎是想抓住想象中蓬松炸起的尾巴。  
松本润停在性器上的手突然收紧，他像是报复一般用力在性器根部撸动几下，还戴在手指上的冰凉戒指撞在滚烫的囊袋，樱井翔的呼吸突然就变得急促。  
他居然就这样，简单的硬了。  
“......啧”  
昏暗的房间里他清晰听到松本润的咂舌音。  
樱井翔绝望地捂住脸，他真的不想做一个在恋人还生气的时候还能轻易硬起来的变态，但是......  
“......既然是这样，那没办法了。”松本润的腰低得更深，他干脆地拔下樱井的内裤，嘴唇贴在孔洞上用力一吸，樱井翔只觉得头皮发紧，性器颤抖着挺到更大。  
“明天的行程是空白，所以你可要好好安抚我，樱井先生。”  
  
  
樱井翔虽然已经不是第一次，在松本润面前轻而易举地就兴奋起来，但是随着年龄的增长他也多多少少有了不小的自控能力。久违地，他也没想到松本润在吃醋的情况下居然会是这幅样子——天地良心，交往的这些年里，他一直避免着各种诱惑，毕竟松本润的魅力对他来说太过于强大迷人，包括现在，占有欲十足爆发的松本润就这样简单地让樱井翔无法克制欲望，变成了毛头小子一样的冲动青年......  
不过现在明显不是思考的时机。松本润偏黑的发丝因为口交的动作而垂下，撩在小腹带来的瘙痒让他的大脑无暇顾及其他，他微微挺腰伸手去撩起有些碍事的长发，暴露在眼前的，是比起更让人兴奋的艳丽画面。  
吻过无数次的鲜红的舌尖舔过已经在出水的小孔，松本润的手很快就被自己的唾液和柱体由于兴奋而吐出的液体弄脏，仿佛是因为刚才樱井挺腰的动作性器进得更深了些，顶到了不得了的地方，樱井翔听到了松本润鼻腔发出的哼声，顶端被口腔深处用力挤压了一下。  
“……不要突然动作那么大……”  
松本停下吞吐的动作有点不满地晃晃脑袋，他被顶到通红的双眼泛起一层水气，却仍旧含着性器不舍得吐出来。他的舌尖和牙齿由于出声的缘故将性器顶端在口中搅弄了几下，牙齿轻轻磕上了根部的敏感位置：“再这样就把它咬断。”他的声音却因为方才的干呕带来的无力感而显得毫无威胁，上扬的话尾语调在此刻听起来也不像威胁而像有些独特的调情方式。  
“抱歉……”樱井翔却当真了般认真地道歉，也不再许松本润继续帮他舔弄，他的手掌托着松本润脸颊抬起，对方就乖顺地跟着自己的动作爬坐上他的大腿，钻进他的怀里。  
他已经有点不能忍耐，再这样就会射在松本润的脸上也说不定，不过现在还是第一轮，不要那么着急比较好......  
而且，他还打算结束之后和松本润说清楚......  
柔软的大腿蹭上兴奋滚烫的性器打断了他的思绪，松本润同样勃起的部位贴上樱井的小腹，略冰冷的皮肤让他浑身舒服地打颤，由于兴奋而呼出气息带着几分腥膻的味道——一想到这是自己的味道，樱井反而硬得更厉害了。  
“好烫……”松本润适时地叹息出声，他的大腿根部被樱井用力揉搓着分开，他也配合着将双腿张得更开，被疼爱过无数次的后穴柔软湿润，简单扩张几下入口就松软下来，稍稍动腰就将樱井勃发性器的顶端含住。  
“……嗯……就是这样……”松本润动情地扭扭腰，夹紧了穴口只含住头部吞吐几下，他的腰由于迎来快感而剧烈抖动着，樱井翔有些紧张地搂住那细瘦的腰身，松本润低下头贴着他的脸颊慢慢吻着：“翔君的性器、嗯……别擅自地动来动去啊……”  
“……那是因为你夹得太紧了……”樱井动作小心地扶稳他的腰，骑乘体位带来的快感和普通的体位完全不同，也许比起体感，视觉上带来的冲击感要更强一些。  
  
自己完全没有什么动作，松本润就擅自沉沦在自己身体给予他的快感中……  
  
只是这样想着他就觉得下体硬得发涨，松本润的呻吟和喘息更支离破碎了些，他的手有些无力的搭上樱井的肩膀，垂着脑袋一点一点向下坐着吞入性器，被樱井握在手里的腰肢和大腿根部因为快感而颤抖着。  
在紧致湿热的肉穴中破开媚肉阻力向内进发的感觉让樱井也由于快感挤压得更多而有些不好受，额头渗出的汗水滴落在眼皮上，就算被水渍模糊了些许视线，他却也因为留恋在自己手里颤抖着的软肉的触感而不愿抬手去擦，只能胡乱晃动脑袋甩走作乱的汗水。  
松本润轻声哼着吞入更多，贴在樱井小腹上的性器兴奋地淌出液体，樱井只觉得性器顶到了紧致的最深处，松本润的小腹兴奋颤抖着的同时肉穴的最深处也一颤一颤地夹紧吸吮着头部，樱井翔再也忍耐不了这种快感的冲击，他沉重吐息着挺起胯狠狠向上抬起又放下，他握紧了松本润的大腿，不顾对方因为快感而无法停下的尖声呻吟，他为了不让人逃跑一般，在他的体内进出着妄图干到最深处。  
松本润还没适应过来就被顶得除了呻吟说不出别的话，他勉强搂紧樱井翔的脖颈，贴在他耳边肆意吐出会让樱井兴奋的下流字眼。  
他被樱井猛地推搡了几下，被迫抬起头对上了樱井有些兴奋的眼睛。  
“我让润很舒服？”  
松本润含糊不清的点着头，他从不会控制自己在做爱时发出的声音，但是这样被强迫对上樱井的脸还是会让他有些害羞。  
“那，告诉我好不好……”  
“就……就是很舒服、啊，还是，还是…………翔君在……在说什么……不行，好涨……”  
“松本先生，对我的安抚服务可还满意？”  
他喃喃着凑近去吻松本润发红的脸颊，喘息之间他看到那上翘的唇瓣不断开合着。松本润试图直起腰却很快在樱井给予他的快感里使不上更多力气，他努力在快感中分辨着找到樱井的唇，叼着吻住，舌尖祈求着舔开樱井的唇瓣，迫不及待的探进去堵住樱井翔说出的那些让人害羞的话。  
  
其实前段时间松本润的行程很紧，他们也确实没有好好做过了，今晚是松本润出外景回来的第一天，早早就睡下了，谁能想到预备留给明天的床事因为半夜的突然来电而被勾起。  
松本润想到那个打断他良好睡眠的电话就觉得火大，直接反应就是他用力夹紧了樱井还在冲撞敏感点的性器，他挑着眼睛看樱井翔舒服地叹息一声，搂紧他的同时性器涨得更大。  
“抱歉，润......”樱井呢喃着去亲松本润得意的眉梢，他收紧了力气搂紧松本，把他压在床上抬起人的双腿，沾满二人体液的性器猛地拔出，他低头看看尚未合拢还在不自觉收缩着渴求的穴口，舔舔下唇用手指去扒弄着穴口浅浅抽插着几下来缓解色情肉穴的欲望。被他抱在胸前的松本润的双腿颤抖着试图阻止，松本润也小声呜咽着喊着想要翔君插进来。  
樱井忍耐着紧小后穴对他手指的谄媚，他扯下刚才带上的避孕套丢在一边，手指扯着穴口到松本润因为快感和疼痛同时呻吟出声，挺起的性器也兴奋地吐出些液体弄脏了他的小腹。  
“我想直接射进去，稍后会帮你清理的。”  
樱井因为自己说出的话而想象到了一会松本润被他射一肚子之后的色情场景，他有些难耐地喘息着，松本润好像也想到了内射带来的快感，混乱地点点头，有些紧张又期待地说些“要用小穴吃翔君的精液”之类的，樱井翔教给过他的话。  
房间里满是二人兴奋的喘息声，松本润仿佛真的是太久没做的缘故，樱井翔再次浅浅插入的时候松本润以及忍耐不住的发出细小地，预示着他即将高潮的叫声。  
  
被樱井翔放在床头，刚才没有接起的电话又一次急躁地响起了声音。  
  
  
*  
松本润的经纪人在清晨七点的时候睁开双眼，他习惯性地打开手机屏幕准备看看睡梦中错过的信息，自从当上松本润的头号经纪人，他的行程也就和松本润几乎同步，艺人休息的今天他自然也能舒服地在家悠闲一天。  
满屏幕的来自自家艺人的未接来电预示着今天是不平凡的一天。  
  
  
*  
“我明白，不过我只是要他们辞退一个人而已。”  
松本润第三次打断了经纪人的唠叨，他靠在老板椅上转一个圈，拿起秘书刚才端来的茶水喝了一口，重新把自己栽进做工精致的椅子里。  
虽然只是一家独立的小公司，不过意外地老板办公室的摆设还算不错，可以看得出来老板的品味还不算太差。  
不过一想到这精致的品味背后是无数个打断他和樱井翔二人世界的电话，他就烦躁地恨不得把茶杯丢出去。  
用来搭配精致修身的黑色西装的墨镜也无法掩盖的松本润眼下的乌青，从昨晚的该死的电话把樱井翔叫出门，二人匆匆结束了性事到现在松本润都还没合眼过，他现在也烦躁地根本无法入睡。  
他的任务只有一个，和经纪人一起说动这间公司出差还没回来的老板，辞退他的恋人——在半夜做爱的时候还要不停接起电话放下恋人去出差的樱井翔。  
松本润抬抬墨镜，透过百叶窗看向外面一个个坐在电脑前或是坐在电话前忙碌的社员，樱井翔也像这样，一直忙忙碌碌的工作到没有个人的时间么。  
还好这家公司规模看起来不算很大——听说是S社旗下的一家子公司。前段时间刚由一位新的领导人接手，搜集了足够多资料的松本润有信心让这位新的领导人同意他的计划。  
辞退一位还不太熟悉的下属，辞退带来的违反契约的费用会由他全部支出，剩余的费用也都由他承包——松本润对自己的存款还是有一定的信心。  
其实在前几年他就动过让樱井翔辞职的心思，不过那个时候樱井的工作还没有这么忙碌，他也就被说服了，如果他那个时候能预料到现在的情形，当时一定要冒着被樱井翔讨厌的风险劝说他辞职。  
秘书匆忙的脚步传过来，仿佛在对某些人小声地说明着什么。松本润振作了精神，把在心里打过无数遍的腹稿又默念了一遍。  
门被推开，来人仿佛一下车就匆忙赶了过来，身上还残留着些许车内封闭的气息，松本润转过身露出标志性的杂志笑容，伸出的手和经纪人伸出的手一样，停在了半空。  
  
“很抱歉让您久等了”  
半夜把松本抛弃在床上带着十万分愧疚道着歉，却也没时间安抚就匆忙换好衣服出门的人，此刻正挂着礼节性的笑容，他身上出去车内气息时候，还淡淡地残留着家里香薰的味道。那双松本润看了多年的圆圆的眼睛轻轻眨眨露出几分困惑。  
“听我的秘书说，您似乎对我公司的一名员工十分地不满，松本先生？”


End file.
